


Fat Dreams

by ChingKittyCat



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Confusion, For a Friend, M/M, Male Friendship, One-Sided Relationship, Romantic Friendship, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: Nightmare's got some issues with friendship, as well as some very harsh stances on what allies should and should not accept. His current and only present ally falls outside these standards.-Gluttony belongs toKirm. Yes. This is a serious fic. May possibly have more than one chapter in the future, we'll see. These two are based off an 'RP verse'.





	Fat Dreams

   Story's long and complicated, honestly. Really, it doesn't matter too much how they met, or why. Mostly because Nightmare didn't like to dwell on the memories of that time very much. For someone like Gluttony, they probably were more pleasant, but for him, they were almost downright horrible to think about at times. A real attempt at his ego, if anything.

   Which is why he didn't bother to think about it. Because Nightmare, emperor of darkness, winner of wars, capitalistic war tyrant, guy with a cool cape, was out here relaxin. Maxin. Relaxin. Just chillin out. Which is weird in the first place, considering who he is, but it's even weirder considering how the thing he relaxed upon was a twelve foot four inch giant yellow kirby-esque blob.

   Gluttony was perhaps one of the nicest things he'd had in his life as of late, and the prospect absolutely infuriated Nightmare. Gluttony was nice and a fatherly figure to his children— an idea Nightmare could not grasp. He could not get a hold of Gluttony's unforgiving kindness, specifically because it was directed towards him. It was outrageous.

   Gluttony used it on his kids as well, Nightmare just felt like he'd gotten the bulk of it, honestly. The idea of someone, anyone, doing something for him without being prompted or threatened was something highly suspicious. With that came disgust, then came animosity for whatever Gluttony handed to him for free.

   Nightmare wasn't sure exactly why or when his hatred for handouts had started. Everyone knew he couldn't remember anything before the war and even then, parts of the aforementioned war were missing too. But something deep inside of him resented the idea of being handed something, anything, for free. Even if it was emotions or smiles, if they did not have an explicit upfront cost of something, Nightmare did not like them in the slightest.

   Gluttony was full of that. His stress-ball like anatomy which was enjoyable to squeeze and sit on was on thing that Nightmare'd exploited most. He could just take out frustration or fidgets upon this living beanbag and said beanbag would be absolutely fine with it. Nightmare'd lie and say that he'd be fine, but those frustrations came from his utter confusion with how Gluttony acted.

   He'd gained his respect through fear, Nightmare did. He'd had a company, he'd won a war, he could spawn an army out of thin air and demolish a planet. People loved him out of fear, which was tangible and understandable to him. That was the cost of their smiles and continued obedience; he hung as a threat over everyone's heads like an anvil ready to crush their skull in at any point in time. Or, in some cases, that he handed them a paycheck at the end of the month.

   But he didn't have a company anymore, no one cared he'd won a war, and he was much too lazy to spawn any armies anymore due to excessive attempts and failures. So he'd done nothing worthy of respect, yet Gluttony respected him and gave him his obedience. Normally, Nightmare would chalk that up to brownnosing because he was not unfamiliar with asskissers, but times had changed.

   "Don't think I won't kill you."

   Nightmare broke out suddenly, rousing the attention of the blorb he was laying on. Gluttony was quiet, expecting the wizard to go on. The awkward one second of silence stumbled Nightmare ever so slighty, but he picked the conversation up fine.

   "Because I can. And I will, if you ever try anything. It doesn't matter that I'm sitting ontop of you right now or that I'm comfortable, I will kill you if you try to do anything to me. I won't hesitate, and that's a promise."

   Nightmare waited for hints of fear to line his tongue, to let him taste the food he'd always craved. Except it didn't come, and that furrowed his brow. His grimace was accompanied by a sleepy hum by Gluttony.

   "That's the third time you've threatened me this week. And it's Tuesday."

   The larger orb's observation was met with a momentary silence. Honestly, he'd forgotten that he'd threatened Gluttony twice yesterday, it just poofed right out of there just like the rest of the weeks before. His claws raked deeper into the flab that refused to break under his razor-like metal nails. All he felt from the mass was warmth and comfort, which just made him even more annoyed.

   "Yeah, well," Nightmare started, "I'm making sure to remind you. I'm not going to be fooled by all these things you do for me for free, I know there's something more sinister going on here. So I'm just saying, whatever you're planning-"

   "Nightmare," Gluttony sounded somewhat firm with his interruption, but in that sort of fatherly tone rather than a scorning one, "I promise I'm not going to do anything, uwaa."

   Nightmare gripped harshly into Gluttony's fat as to try and incite some pain, only to recieve no reaction. From his downward curled lips emitted a snarl of frustration. He was like some classless animal, but he didn't care one bit.

   "I don't like that, I don't like you promising me that."

   Rather than get mad or defensive, Gluttony just mulled a soft noise in him before coming out with one word.

   "Why?"

   Which utterly stumped him and halted his train of thought for a moment, making Nightmare sputter out useless syllables and vowels before he'd composed himself again. 

   "Because of that! What you just did!"

   Nightmare's voice came out more shrill than he'd wanted, but that didn't exactly matter. He just continued on with his verbal rampage.

   "You're nice, and you're not scared of me, you're concerned about me, and you don't want anything in return for talking with me! You don't even want money! What do you want from me?! And don't tell me you're doing all of this because you want to, I'm not falling for that!"

   No one liked him, and for good reason. He knew he was insufferable, lazy, and whined a lot, but he reveled in it. It was amazingly fun to be obnoxious. Not only that, he was also chaotically evil. He'd destroy things for the sake of it, beat people for rubbing him wrong, or torture for minor offenses. Admittingly, he hadn't done a lot of torturing as of late.

   Gluttony breathed out this heavy, dense with what Nightmare assumed to be disappointment or exasperation. His continued silence just drew the wizard to conclusions he reasoned were completely logical.

   "I knew it," Nightmare's tone was accusatory as he swiftly floated off Gluttony's head, "I knew it, I-"

   "I just like you, Nightmare."

   Gluttony sounded absolutely sincere, and it just worsened the entire situation. The big blankety wizard swung himself infront of Gluttony, cape open the same way a cobra would open up the sides of itself. To show off that it was agitated, ready for action.

   "No you don't," Nightmare spat, "no one 'just' likes me. You need to have a reason to like me. I'm not paying you to like me, you're not scared of me, you have no reason to be nice to me."

   Gluttony held out his large, fat nubs to Nightmare, probably to choke him or ensnare him. The wizard's reaction was instantaneously volatile, as lightning shot from his hands in all directions, trying to find places to use to anchor themselves into the ground.

   "Don't touch me."

   The warning was just barely overshadowed by the loud cracks of the blue electricity. Gluttony sat there still, unaffected by the zaps that charged their way into his big fat chubby mass.

   "I like how strong you are, and how tall you are. And how you give me squishies."

   Gluttony's response was more reasonable than last time, and the compliments of strength and height certainly weren't anything too bad either. Nightmare's attitude fought with itself as to diminish under the words that sounded true, but then rose only when the wizard's reasoning reinforced how much he couldn't just trust compliments.

   "That's not good enough. You need real reasons."

   "Is there something wrong with liking you, uwaaa?"

   Nightmare didn't exactly know how to answer that question. Saying 'yes' would make it sound like he had self confidence issues, and saying 'no' would just be in direct opposition to what he was just insisting. His infuriated silence was answer enough for Gluttony, and he did a somersault forward to get closer to the angery blankey. He just hovered back more.

   "I like you, and I want you to be happy."

   Gluttony held out his nubs once again for whatever reason. Reaching, reaching for something Nightmare was determined to never give to him.

   "And safe. And full of food, ontop of my head."

   The proposition was utterly disgruntling and unnerving to him. Perhaps to normal people, such things wouldn't come off as unnerving, but to him they did. He ate fear, he terrorized people, then he'd get his skull bashed in for taking it too sadistically far. It was all part of how he lived, who he was, and what went on with him. To offer safety was to distance oneself with the very obvious crimes he committed, and to ignore the consequences he reaped afterwards. Not only that, but to shelter him from consequence. It wasn't something people just did. He needed to incite it, he needed to do something first. He needed to give them something, he needed to give them something.

   "No."

   The wizard insisted, staring directly out those outheld nubs. His focus was so much on his opposition he didn't notice the restless trembles and twitches in his still sparking digits and palms.

   "No, oooh no. You are not going to fool me. No."

   Nightmare's squeaky insistence laced itself more with pathetic emotion rather than venom. Gluttony took notice of this, scooting forwards and then leaning into grabbing Nightmare's entire body with his arms. The wizards literal angry shriek as a discharge of electricity covered his entire body, trying to ward off the Glut who was now trying to hold onto him.

   Gluttony held steadfast and strong against the warbling discharge, then against Nightmare's pushes against him. After, Gluttony held against the plethora of scratches the wizard dealt upon him like some very angry cat. Out of the probable hundreds he'd left, only three of them drew Gluttony's Kraft Singles colored (and flavored) blood.

   Gluttony held Nightmare closer to him through this. Which, of course only inviting him to bust out his teeth and sink them directly into the orb's tender flesh as he still pulled and struggled against him. They diminished themselves after maybe fifteen or so more minutes of squirming to no avail. Don't get him wrong, he still had plenty of energy, but Gluttony was just.

   Too insistent.

   "Let go of me. Your choke isn't even working."

   Nightmare'd demanded, feeling the cheesy blood coating his tongue and dissolving in his mouth.

   "I'm hugging you, and I'm going to keep hugging you until you're not grumpy, uwaaaaa."

   Being close to Gluttony literally felt like a massage; it was stress-free and relaxing. Nightmare was absolutely sure this was some sort of magic forced upon him, because there was absolutely no way he'd ever feel relaxed of his own accord. He unhooked his fangs from Gluttony's sun-colored flesh to allow himself to fully talk.

   "No! I'm not going to! You're just going to kill me!"

   But Gluttony still held, and despite Nightmare's continued anger, decided that the best course of action was to just. Straight up kiss him. Just a little smoochie. Right on the face. Well, it did get him to calm down significantly.

   Kissies, as Gluttony had taught him, were used to symbolize respect. The more kissies someone got, the more respected or revered they were. It was a physical way of surrendering status to another person, that's what Nightmare concluded. It was a purely business action. A transaction. Something he could feasibly understand.

   Gluttony surrendered his status as a big, buff orb, capable of holding entire wizards and not breaking a sweat. That was what he gave in to Nightmare in return for their allyship. Yes, that made sense, that got him to calm down considerably.

   "I think you have trust problems."

   The big fat orb still sounded as genuine as ever, even though he had cheesy blood on his face. 

   "No I don't." Said Nightmare, still looking and sounding paranoid.

   The embrace was a lot more tender when Nightmare wasn't struggling. It was sitting in a very cozy bed in the middle of winter, ignoring all the cold as to be wrapped up in the luxury covers.

   Then Nightmare licked Gluttony's blood up because he liked the cheese taste, and made it a bit weird.

   "If anyone tries to hurt you, tell me, and I'll sit on them. Uwaa."

   Gluttony wasn't bothered by it and he certainly didn't seem bothered when Nightmare just healed up all the wounds he'd left on his ally. But even still, after reminding him of all of this, the wizard was left wholly unsatisfied. 

   Paranoia still stabbed inside of him, plucking at loud and pessimistic thoughts that rang out like fire alarms. He wasn't sure why they were so loud or so potent to the point where he'd lash out physically, but Gluttony had dealt with it. Which was more than he could say for others.

   "I still don't understand you."

   He mumbled in a slip of weakness, and the big lad stayed silent, just embracing him more.

  
  
  



End file.
